User talk:Yyp
Welcome to Yyp's Talk Page Greetings and welcome to my Talk Page. Feel free to ask me any questions here, or bring an issue to my attention. Please follow the rules set out in the User Page Policy when posting here, mainly: *All posts should be polite, calm and civil, even when you are in the middle of a heated discussion. No personal attacks are permitted. *Always sign your posts - you can do this by writing four tildes in a row ~~~~ which will automatically leave your name and the time and date of your post. *Do not alter any post that is not your own. *Use appropriate headings to set out any new topic you wish to discuss. Add new headings to the end of the page. Due to the unwieldy length this page can reach, posts left here will occasionally be moved to an archive. If a previous discussion you were engaged in is no longer visible on this page, then it has been archived and may be found in the link below: *My Talk Page Archive 1 Re: Your User Page I understand. I have now familiarized myself with the User Policy and will comply with it whether I like it or not. I just wanted that person to know how I feel, because he should also be aware of what he's doing. I know what I did was wrong and I apologize wholeheartedly for my actions. But I want you to promise me something, Yyp. You have to tell this person of what I said to him in case he doesn't know yet; He has to know the wrongdoings he committed to me as well. I've been waiting for him to apologize as well, but it seems that he doesn't even care. I have also been deeply hurt of what he did to me ever since I got here; That's what prompted me to write such a blatant description about him. I would greatly appreciate it if you would talk to him, because quite frankly, I don't want to address anymore ill-will against him. I would also greatly appreciate it if you would reply asap. Sincerely,--Ethelion 01:35, November 15, 2009 (UTC) :Hmm, there has to be a compromise here, Yyp; It's not fair for me if this issue is left unsettled. Isn't there an assessment on admins' actions as well (besides us regular editors)? His actions should also be taken into account by you and the other admins; He doesn't deserve to step down on other people either just because he's authority. There has to be something done because there is and will be more injustice done in this wiki if we let something like that happen again, thus contradicting what this wiki community is all about: a fair and balanced system. I know I don't have the power to do this, because what am I? I'm just a regular editor like when you used to be. But I know you, WhiteStrike, and Twocents can do something about it. So what if he's a bureaucrat too? Arrancar109 is also one but is a lot more open-minded and respectful than him; Surely he can do something about it too, can't he? Basically, all I'm asking from you and the rest of the staff is to harness fairness. I really hope you would understand where I'm going.--Ethelion 07:40, November 16, 2009 (UTC) :I've just read some of the policies that I haven't taken into account yet, and this includes the Bleach Wiki:Discussion Policy. Clearly, the admin who I'm at odds with is in blatant violation of this rule (refer to the Oct. Featured Article Section in the Main Page Discussion for proof). Based on my example in the previous statement, it's obvious that he's not conforming to his own beliefs by setting aside my thread. Perhaps this will give you and the rest of the admins all the more reason to assess his actions.--Ethelion 08:18, November 16, 2009 (UTC) ::Although I appreciate you getting back to me and giving a fair amount of time considering my case, I'm still deeply hurt that he gets to get away with what he's done (unintentional or otherwise). The least that he could do is swallow up his own pride, admit any mistake he made, and apologize for all the trouble he's caused me. I know that I may be taking this too seriously, and it's because I'm a very sensitive person; Please understand that I'm only human and that being sensitive is one of my character flaws. I've already experienced this with another wiki, so I decided to quietly and unofficially leave the organization to avoid any conflict; Soon, I intend to leave that wiki on my own free will permanently (if that's even possible). I hope I won't get the wrong idea in this wiki as well, as I've already handled my fair share of disappointments in my life. If no action is still going to be addressed here, then I'd like to make it perfectly clear that I don't want anything to do with him anymore (and that includes seeing his name on my talk page; you've probably noticed by now that I removed all his messages in my talk page - just as he did with some of mine - and reverted any mention of his name to Salubri - to avoid me flaring up; the least that you could do in my case is to respect my talk page by minimizing the use of his name); i.e. If I can't exclude him from my discussion threads, then I suggest that you inform him that he don't participate in mine, as I won't in his; If he wishes to say something on my face, I suggest that he state it to you or the to rest of the staff, who will state it to me - in other words, Salubri and I would have an indirect interaction. On my part, I would like to say that I'm deeply and truly sorry with my uncharacteristic behavior as I've caused you and the rest of the admin (namely WhiteStrike, Arrancar109, and Twocents) so much trouble (including my long messages, which must have been strenuous to you). With that being stated, I guess there's nothing else for me to do but to reluctantly comply with whatever the rules are in this wiki, however fair or not, however biased or not. I leave the rest to the four of you on how you would handle this. Sincerely,--Ethelion 02:20, November 17, 2009 (UTC) :::Yes, I would want an apology from him as well, but I don't wish to talk to him either, so I hope you could arrange this for me (thank you for understanding); But I know you can't make him do it (and I understand that), so it would probably be best if you could just tell him how I feel - that would probably be enough. I'm glad to see that you're trying your best to sort this out, and I couldn't thank you enough for doing so. I'm also glad that your trying your best to be fair by not merely granting him amnesty, but more importantly, by valuing me as a fellow user, giving your concern to the risk of losing me here in the community. And it's okay that some of your usage of his name in my talk page slipped through; After all, we're only human - we'll just have to try harder to elude it so as to avoid tension.:) Again, you have been a great help to my concern and have been patient enough to take a considerable amount of time handling this, so I thank you for everything that you've been doing for me. I am hoping to work with you again in the upcoming days and will make it an effort to improve my performance more effectively from here on out. Sincerely,--Ethelion 11:16, November 17, 2009 (UTC) ::::Fair enough. I won't be expecting a result but it would be better for me if there was. Thanks again and I really appreciate everything that you've done for me.--Ethelion 12:28, November 17, 2009 (UTC) :::::Okay, please do so if ever he decides to say something, and I'll never ask anything from you again regarding this issue. Thanks again.--Ethelion 03:38, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Re:Archives Thank u for that link. U were right in thinking that I had no Idea what an archieve was or how to use it. Once my talkpage gets long again I will uses that. If I have any questions I will be sure to ask u. :) The 4th Hokage 20:07, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Thank u for fixing Episode 20's glitches and typos. I knew the glitches were there, but couldn't figure out how to get them off. Strangely usually when glitches show upthey will literally be noticeable on the page, but not this time. Anyway thanks. The 4th Hokage 22:10, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Wow, thank u so much. I had always used the Preview button which doesn't always so if glitches have appeared, but I never knew the show changes one existed. Thanks. The 4th Hokage 22:39, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Well, thanks again(LOL). It ended up like that cause it didn't have a name right? The 4th Hokage 15:49, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Oh. I was thinking that I followed everything to the letter. Anyway once again thank u, I owe u so much. U are a good person and a good friend. U are also a good Admin. The 4th Hokage 16:06, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Episode Summaries In regards to the section of Powers and techniques used, I now see the correct way to do them and I will adjust to this. My only question is do we really have to include the Kanji. I thought the reason we supplied the links was for people to go and look at the articles which describe in detail as said ability. The 4th Hokage 23:23, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Okay, thanks again for another helpful tip. I'm thinking about adding a discussion section below in the Anime Summary Project page, like whats in the Video Game Characters Project. Well, we'll see what the others think. I don't know him very well(well actually he stopped coming here shortly before I joined), but Whitestrike was probably the one who started by adding the Kanji in the summaries. The 4th Hokage 23:42, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Re: Protected Status No worries. I raised that coz I noticed a guy who me and Salman H caught a while back puting racist stuff on Zommari's page using the same name on One Piece wiki (that 'Voltrameurt' or however-you-spell-it that's on my talk page). hey hi! I skimmed through the Special Mission: Rescue Capt Commander page but I saw your name so I thought it would be perfect!Guess you're not perfect?lol .....May I ask you something ,why Yyp what's your real name? I sometimes wonder why everyone's got weird usernames. Am I the only one using my real name? Just curious you don't have to answer if you don't want to..byieAbigail16 20:25, November 18, 2009 (UTC) You know what I didnot even expect you to respond but you did and that was really nice of you. I know how busy you are but still you made time to get back to me on that stupid query. Well I wont waste any more of your time and one more thing the three admins here (namely: Arrancar109, Salubri and yourself )have been very nice and helpful to me thank you so much,(I mean it) Abigail16 16:28, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Edits - Cat Yoruichi's Gender Hey Yyp I was wondering about something while going through the Episodes that in some of the episodes, Yoruichi Shihōin has been alluded to as "he" or "him" when she had not been revealed to be a female and was still in her feline form. I tried to rephrase some of the sentences so as not to mention her gender but is it alright to leave it the way it is?Abigail16 19:10, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Well I did rephrase some of them without mentioning her gender is it okay?Abigail16 19:24, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Undo - Clear Template Why was this undone (this), its a duplicate template, so i redirected it to the tag synced one. Simant 01:28, November 21, 2009 (UTC) :I'm not making a change... i'm redirecting to the same code functions, since they both do the same thing. Simant 05:42, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Today to Nov. 30 I just wanted you to be aware that my family celebrates Thanksgiving, so I likely won't be on much for this next week. I apologize for any inconvenience this may cause, and I hope you have a good week too. :) Twocents 20:26, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Format? Template? Spanish? I want to thank you for fixing some of the formating glitches in a few of my edits, for some reason it looks like(on the "diff" page at least) there are all these little breaks with the the sequence . I'm also sorry for trying to edit the translations, though I really did not intend to change anything drastically, and I tried to work within the template presented to me. It might not be perfect spanish, but I thought it would be best to clarify things like Tijereta also possibly meaning "scissors" or vasto-lorde being pseudo-spanish. Much more importantly, though, for an imposing name like Menos Grande, the translation to "Less Big" is neither correct in spanish nor is it appropriate for something big and scary. AnkhAnanku 01:15, November 23, 2009 (UTC) P.S. Is there anyway to keep it from logging me off every two minutes? Article of the Month You're the one who re-opened it, right? Arrancar109 16:01, November 23, 2009 (UTC) It's not that you're in trouble or anything, but I may or may not have to modify the list of candidate characters, since we usually went with recently featured characters in the manga and anime in the past. I'll go around the Bleach Wiki sections and Admin sections to see what was discussed, but if this topic wasn't discussed, then I want a response from you before I do anything. Arrancar109 16:10, November 23, 2009 (UTC) I guess I can understand that, given how the Fake Karakura arc seems to be drawing to a close in the manga. I think the given Arrancar characters who would qualify would be at least Starrk, Baraggan, Harribel, Lilynette, Wonderweiss, and Yammy. I know with the exception of the last 2, those choices have been dead for several chapters, but they've been a major plot point in the manga until then. The Shinigami list would probably be more broad though, since the current arc features many Shinigami characters (Ikkaku, Renji, Rangiku, Momo, Ukitake, etc). If you think we should expand the Arrancar character list, then talk it over with Salubri as well. I'm still not to sure on this, but if we did go through with it on the Arrancar, then I'd limit the expansion to just the other Espada. Arrancar109 16:24, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, we can get rid of those, since, like you said, they didn't do much. I'd also get rid of Urahara, Tessai, and possibly Komamura. Urahara and Tessai haven't been shown lately in the manga (unless they turn up in the next chapter), and Urahara only appeared in the beginning of current anime arc. Komamura, maybe, but only because he's been knocked out since Episode 230. Arrancar109 16:55, November 23, 2009 (UTC) No worries. It is your first time, and in the past, it was WhiteStrike, Salubri, or myself that have done the Article of the Month, and the more of us who know how to do it, the better. And we all learn through trial & error, as well as asking questions, so it's all good. Arrancar109 17:15, November 23, 2009 (UTC) :Also, sorry about the Starrk suggestion. I saw the "4-month waiting period" thing after I gave you the suggestions. Arrancar109 17:18, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Name: Lemura or Iemura? Hey shouldn't Lemura be spelt with a capital L I edited a page but there is no link to Yasochika LemuraAbigail16 18:43, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Sorry what an idiotic mistake feeling really foolish right now and thanks for cleaning up my messAbigail16 18:51, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Gee thanks and to think I was sure that I heard it being pronounced with an L in the anime..HAHAAbigail16 18:57, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Deleting User's Images What's the big deal? Why did you delete my images? Are you mad at me for blasting Salubri? I don't understand what's going on...--Ethelion 04:12, November 25, 2009 (UTC) :The thing is, I asked permission from WhiteStrike a couple of months ago, and he said I could upload any duplicate images as long as I'm going to use them only in my user page. You should have informed me beforehand that you were going to delete them for me not using my uploaded pics, because it was only intended for my page. Then again, I should have used my images as soon as I uploaded them, as well as have named them in the correct format (if there was any... please inform me of the naming format). From what I see, we're both at fault. I suppose I should apologize for not using them sooner and for giving them inappropriate names (but again, they were supposedly going to be used only in my page).--Ethelion 21:58, November 25, 2009 (UTC) ::Alright, at least that cleared things up.--Ethelion 01:02, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Harribel Profile Pic: Does it matter? Does it really matter whether or not the picture of Hallibel is not facing the reader? it's a great picure of her that shows more than just her face (you have to admit that the old one looks weird, even if it is facing the audience) if u could find a good picture of Hallibel to replace the one we have now, I would greatl appreciate it. Actually, it is in fact, better, as it shows more of her, regardless of whether or not it faces the reader. KiranTheBoi Thankyou KiranTheBoi Isshin page Yeah, honestly the page said it was his ressurecion before I started editing, I didn;t add that. I figured it had to be a release tranformation, since as far as we know, that's the only reason an arrancar would transform. But you are right, he hadn't pulled out his Zanpakuto yet, so there really isn't any explanation for it. I'll just leave that as transformation. I mostly was just correcting the terrible grammar in those two sections, I tried not to change any content unless it was blatantly wrong or speculation. CorpusDei 21:24, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Forum: Defeating Ryūjin Jakka thanks Re: New Policies I'm short on time, so I may have to go over it again later. Looks good so far, but I'll give you better feedback sometime later. Have a happy Thanksgiving. Arrancar109 17:41, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Help I don't know if u are on, but User:Cat-loaf is vandalizing things. I have asked him to stop but he/she won't. Please help if u are here. Minato 21:16, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the help and thank u, I did. Mohrpheus has been nominated for the Third Seat so I figured I'd tell u. I hope u also had a good Thanks Giving. Minato 21:40, November 27, 2009 (UTC) got a minute? have you ever wanted to be a Admin, of a wiki. well today I just got a wikia. and someone is the new Admin of the wikia. this is peace of S*hit. I can't do anything, but the Admin is just lazy..-_-; I wish I was Admin of my wikia Yyp sama, just help me out and holla peace out "I've spent years waiting for this moment!" 22:14, November 28, 2009 (UTC) hi so by file names were altered u mean u want me to change them or what? Re:New Sub & Scan Policy Sorry, I meant to get back to you sooner. Everything looks in order from what you proposed a few days ago, but run it by Salubri, as well as Twocents (when she returns, which is November 30), just in case there's something more to add. Arrancar109 17:18, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Thanks! I had a good break. ^_^ Bummer to be back at school, though. I think it's a good addition to the policy. Especially since what appears to be 4:15 on this wiki and on another site isn't necessarily the same time, so forcing early adders to site to state where they found the subbed video/scans would stop people from claiming that it really came out on time. What are you thinking should happen if people fail to list where they found the info and we can't find it on one of the well-known sites? Treat it simply as a violation of the spoiler policy? Twocents 02:14, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Yea i saw the new addition to the spoiler policy which is real good we can go with that for sure. Salubri 22:39, December 8, 2009 (UTC) hi — Image names its no problem at all what ever i can do to help this website Deleting User's Images Part II Thanks for the thoughtful reminder this time Yyp, but I'm afraid I won't be able to use them today due to my thesis requirements needed before I graduate from college this coming March 2010. Now should there be a need to delete them, feel free to do so; I'll just re-upload them when I'm completely ready to use them (if that's alright with you). Again, thanks for the reminder. You're doing a better job this time as a staff member. Keep up the good work.--Ethelion 10:40, November 30, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, you presumed right; My images are in my computer. And thanks for wishing me luck on my thesis.:) --Ethelion 23:44, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Yyp, it's Conkerluver! I need help! It's Conkerluver, and I have a message! Can you help me put this picture in Kon's article?Chad Sobota 14:27, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Thank you for telling me!-User:Conkerluver It's Conkerluver, and sorry for doing that on Kon's talk page. Please leave me a message, Yyp -User:Conkerluver Adminship and Eliskuya2 Hey Yyp. I found the Administrator Talkpage earlier and saw that Gold3263301 has requested to become an Admin. Whether or not he becomes one I just wanted u to know that I have considered him for the Fifth Seat position on the committee(Possible Fourth depending on Tomservo101's answer). So if he is not granted Adminship u can let him know that. Also, I posted this on Arrancar109's Talkpage(tho it has been slightly tweaked for Grammar reasons). User:Eliskuya2 is in violation of two of our policies. The Bleach Wiki:User Page Policy and the Bleach Wiki:What Bleach Wiki is Not. I have noticed him ever since I first joined here and it seems as tho he only ever comes here to make edits to his own user page. He also makes nothing but Minor edits at most and sometimes will change his mind. In other words he will change something on his page, but later(usually the next day), he will change it back or to something else. I can only come to the conclusion he is doing this as a way of increasing his edit count. I know it would be against the Bleach Wiki:User Rights Policy, but I recommend his Userpage be labeled for deletion. The deletion of this page is a necessity Another user, Steveo920 once had his page deleted(tho for a different reason) and at some other Wikia's, a Userpage like his is completely AGAINST the rules and is in direct violation of their Policies. Also, It would be in the best interest of the Admins to not let this go any further. I have noticed some other users making multiple edit to their userpages and setting them up in similar ways. One such example is User:Sajin444. He/she has around 40 edits(give or take) which is nothing, but ALL 40 of them are to her/his Userpage. I have told her/him she/he is in violation of the Userpage Policy, but with such a small amount of edits, I made it clear she/he is/was not in trouble. Still, users like Sajin444 and someothers look at Eliskuya2 and think it is okay, when it really isn't. Could u please pass this along to the other Admins. I am leaving u this message as Arrancar didn't seem to either notice it or care. I have since seen that it has been brought up there, but has since fallen out of conversation. For the reasons above I really think that his page should either be deleted or have a serious overhall. Minato 21:30, December 2, 2009 (UTC) :Srry bout the mistake on Steveo920. I didn't know that. I was just using it as an example that the deletion of a Userpage has occured before. Thanks for replying. Minato 22:33, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Hey, I just saw Eliskuya2's Userpage and I think its perfect. All of the links don't take up all the room and is so much better. Thanks for fixing that. Minato 21:25, December 3, 2009 (UTC) a lil confusion. I am....uh a bit confusion here but I'll have the side alright up on my page,its not up yet, btw I'll make my page right about now holla :) --"I've spent years waiting for this moment!" Eliskuya2 01:38, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Featured Quote We had originally put that quotes were to be taken from onemanga, just because we had put the page up for the featured quote before we decided where the quotes should come from. I'm wondering, then, if we should now change where the quotes should come from, since the fastest scanlators aren't always the most reliable. And since it is the beginning of the month, it'd be easier to do it now than have to change a bunch of quotes later. What do you think? Twocents 21:10, December 3, 2009 (UTC) I'm willing to wait a few days before having quotes added, so we don't have ridiculous ones that say someone's lost an eye when they haven't (so weird!) but I could see how that could be an issue. Out of sight, out of mind, sort of thing. If Jun-Ni's are some of the best and they update on Monday's, typically, I'm willing to go with that. It's not so far after the release date that people will forget about it. Twocents 21:36, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Well, best to be ahead of it, in case it gets more popular (and people learn to follow the rules). I'll go ahead and adjust the page, unless you've done so already. Twocents 01:21, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Vizard See I knew this was gonna be a problem. I can handle Tosen hollowfying but the problem this is causing was expected. Basic point to call him such is a fan thing and we dont do that here. The Vizard are a group/subrace or whatever. They are the only one of their kind and the name is something they give themselves so only they can determine if someone is apart of it, such as ichigo. Although its an informal connection its still one that Tosen will never be apart of. Your right to place hybrid in because he calls himself such and states that ichigo and him have similar powers but thats it he never infers to call himself a vizard nor does anyone outside of that group call them that. So thanks for be productive on the issue. Salubri 21:39, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Re: Color Scheme I'm fine with that. I copied the logo into Paint.Net and matched the color exactly. The hex color of the dark blue in the logo is 19277C. And then we can probably do a white for the rest of the text. Is that sort of what you were thinking too? Twocents 19:04, December 4, 2009 (UTC) I think it looks really sharp. :D It'll be nice to have cohesive navigation boxes, rather than having the colors all over the place. Twocents 01:25, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Sounds like a plan. I may tinker with the chapter and volumes template later, because I rather hate them. (They're so large and obnoxious.) If I do, I'll adjust the color scheme on them to match the others. Twocents 20:31, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Uryu's talkpage Hey Yyp, Weede has made quite an impressive discovery on Uryu's talkpage. Could u check this out as I'm not sure what to think. And just out of curiousity. How do u guys make u'or custom sig a different color? Minato 21:04, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Hey thanks for the help at Uryus page. that one really threw me. About the Sig. U will see whats going on with me in a second, but I think the Help:Color link is wrong or something as I have tried many many times to add the code and color I want, but its not working. Also the code u used as an example isn't on that page. I don't know. I imagine its getting late for u so if u want to look into it tomorrow thats fine. [[User:Minato88|'Minato']] 22:49, December 4, 2009 (UTC) The code above is no where near what I started off with, but after countless tries I came with that. The code thats there wasn't completed, but I used it at the time. I have since changed it several more times to exactly what u have written(I mean word-for-word), and am curious what I will end up with. I haven't even tested this new code. [[User:Minato88|'Minato']] 22:49, December 4, 2009 (UTC) HA HA I GOT IT!! The problem was at the end of the code the two O's r actually Zeros and there were some other problems. If u need me to do any projects around here for u just ask cause u have been a serious help. Thank u so much again. [[User:Minato88|'Minato']] 22:49, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Template Hey Yyp. What r the Template Clear boxes use for? I'm just curious as I have seen them from time to time. [[User:Minato88|'Minato']] 18:10, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Okay thank u. is what I was referring to. I had been wondering what that was for for awhile now and curiousity got the better of me. On a subject change I just saw that, In case u guys didn't know, User:Animeluvr92 has nominated himself for a spot. While i'm on the subject, about Gold and Tom. I was thinking, and tho its not my place, but Toms edit count is much lower and I was thinking of switching the two around and give Gold the fourth seat. I've been thinking about that for awhile. Toms edit count is much lower and Gold seems to be on more. Speaking of which how is that coming along. I haven't read the Administrator talk page in awhile. And thanks again. [[User:Minato88|'Minato']] 18:47, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Okay thanks. I just looked and saw what u guys have said. However, be careful about mentioning edit counts or substantial edits to them as Mohrpheus also has a low edit count(lower then Gold's despite the fact he has been he longer). I have some idea about the fight u guys are talking about and Tinni told Gold to just ignore this Sairoimaru(however u spell it) as he/she isn't much of a people person. Gold hasn't shown any aggressive tendencies before or since and I myself am not innocent of that little clause. I know i'm nosy and not an Admin, but please keep that in mind(tho I know it was Twocents who brought that up not u. Maybe she'll read this). And srry bout the clear box thing. I have fixed it [[User:Minato88|'Minato']] 19:50, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Cover Pages Hey, Yyp. I've asked User:Logeys to make his image titles more descriptive and to make the addition of images in line with the manual of style, providing an example of each. I don't know if I've been unclear or have presented it poorly, but he's continued to make non-descriptive image titles (at least, for their purpose - Aizen.jpg could be a profile picture, but I wouldn't think to search for that if I was looking for a cover image) and has continued to add them incorrectly to the page - ignoring the size and italics on the cover title. I'm actually getting a headache from following him around correcting these things. However, if I presented it in an unclear fashion, I can understand how I'd be partially at fault. Would you be willing to look over what I said on his page and let me know if you think it's confusing? Twocents 20:42, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Okay, thank you! I guess I have to assume, then, that he's simply chosen to ignore me. How annoying. Twocents 01:04, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Re:Floaters and Projects First up thanks for fixing the floater. I typed what was there, but the code to make it properly go to that page was not there. At any rate about the projects. While tedious u r right. The first part is exceptionally easy. I should be able to finish it today, tomorrow at the latest. About the Omakes. That one is more tedious and difficult. Uh.. Well what I can suggest is giving them a section under the summary. This episode The Resolution to Kill has its own section called Kon-Sama's Ultimate Shinigami illustrated Guide. Many early episodes have these sections too. In fact I remember one that went into more detail. All of this is future things I too want done. But look at these episodes, New Development, the Dangerous Transfer Student Appears! The Profusion of Blooming Crimson Flowers and Kibune, going to war!. There r so many episodes like this. Well over 50 and every week another gets added. That is why I have been trying to recruit for the Committee. Just informing u that the Project Page is ready for their test if u guys want. I am not trying to rush things, but I am also not trying to postpone them or put things off either. At any rate thaks for the message and I will begin working on that. [[User:Minato88|'Minato']] 18:28, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Just one minor question. When adding "Title Screen" it gives a prompt "Title screen". When u typed it on my talk page it was capitalized. However the prompt is not. Sometimes these things can be tricky about capitalization. Does it matter in this case? [[User:Minato88|'Minato']] 20:02, December 8, 2009 (UTC)